


Greatest Gift

by Fall_into_your_sunlight



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Community: hc_bingo, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fall_into_your_sunlight/pseuds/Fall_into_your_sunlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Pythagoras once again try their hand at hunting not realizing they are the ones being hunted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greatest Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Many, many thanks to my awesome beta for this story malefificent on LJ. This was written for the comm hc_bingo prompt Unconsciousness, and stories_a_z prompt G.
> 
> Takes place after the episode "The Furies"

  
  
_**The greatest gift of life is friendship, and I have received it. -Hubert Humphrey** _   
  


Creeping forward, Jason listened intently waiting to see if the noise he heard would be repeated. Holding his bow in the ready Jason made sure the arrow was notched and ready to fly as soon as a boar came into view. Rounding the tree hoping to see a good sized wild pig, Jason instead was greeted to the sight of a small flock of brown quail. It wasn’t what he was hunting for, but food was food to an empty belly. 

Pulling back the shaft, Jason was about to let go when he heard, “There is something about that third angle that is not quite right,” exclaimed right behind him. Jason released the arrow and though his aim was true it was too late as the birds had taken off startled by the loudness of Jason’s hunting partner. 

“Pythagoras!” Jason exclaimed in annoyance, his irritation seeping into his voice. They hadn’t eaten in two days the hunger becoming a constant ache in all their stomachs. They needed food. Turning Jason saw the man, whose head was bowed; jump at the tone, apparently having been lost in his thoughts. 

Pythagoras felt his face heat up as he blushed, feeling shame creep over him. This was the second time today that he had ruined the hunt for Jason. “Sorry my friend, I sometimes get stuck in my own head, when I am working out a problem,” Pythagoras said sheepishly. 

Walking back to his friend Jason laid a hand on his shoulder, “It’s alright, I’m just tired and hungry,” Jason said smiling his forgiveness and giving Pythagoras’ shoulder a squeeze before letting go and continuing northward. The two of them had decided to give hunting another try when they had overheard a group of men boasting of a herd of wild boar that had taken up residence on the north side of the woods. The pigs supposedly were on the lee side of the small valley, but they so far had proved elusive. They had invited Hercules but the man had demurred choosing to stay in town, saying that as he had already spent enough time in that same wood as a pig and he felt no need to ever return. 

Smiling in remembrance of their friend’s transformation, Jason trudged forward a few steps until he realized that Pythagoras hadn’t moved. Turning back he saw his friend gazing at the ground already lost in his thoughts…no, Jason corrected, lost in his triangles. Walking over, Jason grabbed Pythagoras’ shirt sleeve and dragged the man forward, “Come on, let’s get back,” Jason said in exasperation, his hunger getting the better of his patience, “Its getting dark.” 

Pythagoras looked around in surprise only now noticing the growing shadows. Feeling the ache in his stomach, Pythagoras followed after Jason, the man’s hand on his sleeve offering little choice in the matter. He was truly hungry; they hadn’t eaten in days, their funds quickly running dry after an ill placed bet on Hercules’ latest insect acquisition. Trailing after Jason under his own power after the other man finally let go, Pythagoras felt really bad about ruining the hunt. The three of them had split the last of the food the day before, they were all starving and in need of some more. 

Seeing Jason pause and grip his forearm before continuing forward, hurried Pythagoras onward. He knew that the wound the witch Circe had inflicted on Jason hurt the man constantly and served as a reminder of the pact he made with the accursed woman. Pythagoras had tried several poultices using both Calendula, and Yarrow, but to no avail. The wound was not naturally occurring and so Pythagoras could not cure it and that frustrated him greatly. Jason was a good friend; he made that pact in order to save Hercules and Medusa. The man had saved their lives countless times and it bothered Pythagoras that he could not do more to help his friend with the burden he now carries. 

Jogging forward to catch up with Jason, Pythagoras said holding out his hand, “Jason, let me see your wound. Does the bandage need changing?”

Jason obediently stopped at his friend’s request and placed his arm in his friend’s hand before he chuckled softly saying, “No, you changed it this morning remember?”

Turning over Jason’s arm and checking the bandage once again making sure it remained clean and wrapped tightly, “I remember. I am just sorry that I can’t do more.” Pythagoras said. 

Jason was touched by the red-head’s concern, by rights the man has not known him that long and Jason has more then once had put his friend’s lives at risk. “Are you done being a mother hen?” Jason said with a hint of humor in his voice.

“A mother hen? Me?” Pythagoras said smiling, his grim mood lifting as he pointed a finger at Jason, “You my good man are lucky to have me clucking after you and Hercules, between the two of you I run myself ragged trying to keep you both alive.”

Jason slung his arm over Pythagoras’ shoulder in companionship, saying, “Truer words have never been spoken.”

Pythagoras opened his mouth to reply when he heard a rustling noise off to his right. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of movement, and a bow being readied to fire at Jason’s back. Instinctively he pushed his friend out of the way, before a burning pain seared its way through his side and he fell to the hard ground desperately trying catch his breath as pain went through him, blinding him to everything else. 

A shocked Jason picked himself off the ground as a man ran from the bushes yelling as he drew a short sword from his belt. The would-be-murderer slashed at Jason slicing through his shirt but missing his chest. Jason grabbed the man’s wrist as he made another downward stab. As the blade inched nearer to his heart Jason was forced to use both hands to stop the sword’s downward motion, which left his side vulnerable as he soon discovered, when the assassin quickly delivered two blows to his ribs. Jason felt pain explode through his rib cage. Knowing he would not be able stop the short sword from its downward trajectory for much longer, Jason kicked the man in the chest. The kick sent the man flying to the ground. Drawing his sword with his right hand and wrapping his left arm around his torso as to try to stem the flood of pain twisting through him with each breath. Jason hurried forward keen to keep his momentary advantage. 

The man rose, shouting over his shoulder, “This way, I have found them!”

Jason managed to block the man’s next swipe of his sword by stepping into the man’s personal space and grasping his sword arm with his left hand. Yelling in agony as his ribs complained greatly, Jason used his right arm to plunge his sword into the assassin’s torso. The man’s shocked eyes meet his briefly before Jason pushed him away and the assassin fell to the ground. Standing over him as he drew his last breath, Jason tried to take stock in what just happened. Backing away from the sightless eyes that now stared skyward; Jason gripped his ribs and staggered towards his friend. 

“Pythagoras,” Jason gasped out as he knelt down, the pain from his ribs stealing his breath away. Gripping the man’s shoulders and turning him over slowly, Jason was terrified at what he would find, “Are you okay?”

Pythagoras had his eyes shut tight against the pain; his side felt like it was fire. He cried out as he was turned over. Opening his eyes he saw leaning over him a very concerned Jason. “I’ve been better,” Pythagoras muttered. Seeing the pain lines around his Jason’s eyes, he asked, “Are you alright?”

Mimicking Pythagoras’ answer Jason said with a smile, “I’ve been better.” The smile slid off his face when he saw the arrow sticking out of his friend’s side, in shock and panic he whispered, “Pythagoras.” He saw that the arrow’s end having broken off in the fall leaving a jagged end sticking out of his friend’s side. 

The red-headed man grimaced in pain but tried to reassure his panicked friend by giving him a faint smile. “It’s not so bad.”

Jason was sure his return smile was just as weak, Pythagoras was in a bad way. Looking around Jason noticed that the sun was starting to set and some very forbidding dark clouds were moving in. They were at least 3 hours from town, and from any sort of help. He didn’t think he should move Pythagoras but he also knew he wouldn’t be able to find any help out here. “We need to get you back to Atlantis.”

Pythagoras knew Jason was right, but just breathing in and out was agony he couldn’t imagine actually moving. “Maybe you could go get help, and I’ll stay here and hold really still until you get back,” Pythagoras said with a pained expression on his face, looking up at his friend in hope that somehow the man would make that plan work. 

Opening his mouth to respond Jason stopped, as he heard a far away sound to the south, which brought back to mind something the assassin had said. “I’m sorry Pythagoras we have to move you. I do not think this man was alone,” Jason, said in a low voice. They were partially hidden by a hodge-podge of trees and bushes but that wouldn’t hide them if the rest of the men searching for them came this way. 

Staring down at his friend’s injury, Jason was unsure, if he left the arrow in then it could go deeper or get jostled when he moved him but to pull it out could cause Pythagoras to bleed out. Jason was not a healer but he knew someone who was, unfortunately he was the one shot. 

“Pythagoras, what do I do?” Jason asked. 

Pythagoras hadn’t heard the noise but he trusted Jason if he said they had to move then they had to move. Before they did though, Jason would have to deal with the arrow. “How deep is it?”

Jason ripped the bottom of his friend’s shirt until he could see the wound clearly; it was below his ribs on his right side. Thankfully it didn’t look to deep. 

Listening to Jason describe the placement of the arrow and how deep it appeared to be, Pythagoras on one hand was very relieved by what he heard but on the other hand he knew what had to be done was going to be quite painful. Closing his eyes briefly against the knowledge of what was to come Pythagoras opened them again and said in stronger voice then what he felt, “You are going to have to cut it out.”

In horror Jason jerked back, and shook his head in denial, he couldn’t purposely cause his friend pain, “I can’t do that, in case you haven’t noticed I am not a physician.”

“I had noticed that fact, Jason, but you are the only one here,” Pythagoras said in a strangled voice, as he laid a hand over his friends and clutched it tightly in pained desperation, “In my bag is the knife I use to sharpen my stylus it will work just fine for what we need.”

Jason nodded and then gently worked the strap of the bag off the injured man’s shoulder inside he found the knife and a shirt he could use on the wound once the arrow was out. 

“All you have to do is cut around the arrow until you can pull it out,” Pythagoras said as he braced himself. He knew that he must hold as still as possible otherwise Jason could cut too deep, as it was Pythagoras was worried about blood loss and infection. 

Placing his hand near the wound so he could steady the arrow, Jason placed the knife against Pythagoras skin and looked up making eye contact with his friend. Staring into his friend’s eyes Jason could see the faith Pythagoras had in him. Taking a deep breath Jason steeled himself for what he had to do, and made the first incision. 

Although Pythagoras had promised himself he wouldn’t cry out as to not make this any harder on Jason, he couldn’t stop from gasping as the pain seared through him, bringing tears to his eyes. Closing his eyes tightly against the ache he tried to remember his latest theory he had been working on before they had went on this blasted hunting trip. 

Jason in a hushed tone said, “I’m sorry,” as he made the second cut and tried to block out the sharp intake of breath that Pythagoras made. Dropping the knife, Jason gripped the arrow in one hand and pulled the projectile straight up and out trying to go quickly as to minimize the pain. Jason swiftly placed the bandages over the wound trying to stanch the new flow of blood that bubbled up. Pressing down hard Jason looked up at Pythagoras. He saw how pale his friend was, how tense with pain the man’s whole body was, “Pythagoras,” Jason said, “How are you doing?”

Pythagoras tried to answer to Jason but he could only gasp as the pain from his abdomen radiated outward, the intensity ratcheted up a notch as Jason pressed down harder to stop the bleeding. Finally Pythagoras ground out a single word in response to his friends question, “Fine.”

Jason grabbed Pythagoras’ hand and said, “Hold this on here tightly and I will bandage it.” 

Clutching his side Pythagoras tried to calm his breathing as he watched Jason move away and start to rip the shirt from his bag into strips. Knowing it would be easier for Jason to wrap the bandage if he was sitting up; Pythagoras raised himself up on his elbow with a grunt of pain. 

Seeing his friend struggle to sit up Jason lurched forward to help, “Here let me,” as he placed his arm around Pythagoras’ back set him upright. Quickly winding the shirt strips around Pythagoras’ torso, Jason made sure it was tight enough to keep the bandage in place but not so tight as to cut off circulation tying a knot in the fabric hoping it would hold till they found someplace to hole up for the night. 

Feeling like they were rapidly running out of time Jason went over to the would-be assassin, and quickly looked through the man’s belongings looking for anything that would be useful. Jason was curious as to who the man was and who may have sent him, this man had not tried to rob them he had come to kill them and had friends who were also after them. Frustratingly there was nothing on the man to give Jason the answers he was seeking. Although he did find a small dagger that he hung from his waistband.

Getting up Jason was about to help Pythagoras stand when he heard an echo bouncing off the valley walls. His body tensed as he walked through the tamarisk bushes before he painfully crouched down at the edge of the cover they provided, he pulled aside a few branches to get a better view of the valley below. Walking along the small creek that ran along the bottom of the gorge were two men, they wore the typical clothes of the Atlantians but it was the way they moved that showed Jason they were dangerous. The men moved quickly but quietly through the valley, when one of the men stopped and crouched down in the soft dirt next to the riverbed Jason realized with a chill that crawled up his spine that the man was tracking them. He and Pythagoras had walked that same route this morning and if they continued to follow after them they were maybe an hour behind. Jason watched as the lead man stood and then spoke to his companion, before they set off again following their trail. Jason softly let go of the branches as to not attract any attention and have the assassins on them sooner, hurriedly he ran back to Pythagoras. When he reentered the clearing he saw a very pale Pythagoras standing leaning against a tree. 

Hastily Jason gathered their belongs roughly stuffing the rest of the shirt strips and their wineskin into Pythagoras’s pack he tried to sling it over his head and shoulder so it lay cross his chest only to stop when his ribs screamed at him. Taking a moment to ride out the agony coursing through him, Jason knew they didn’t have time for this so he slipped the bag on his right shoulder. Looking over at his friend, he saw Pythagoras was thankfully looking down so he hadn’t seen him falter. Moving over to Pythagoras, Jason placed a hand gently on his friend’s side to check on the bandage, there was some blood seeping through the edges but Jason was hopeful that would soon stop. He made a mental note to check it again in an hour to make sure he was right. Seeing how heavily Pythagoras was leaning against the tree Jason despaired that they had to move at all, his companion needed to be resting but they had no choice so he asked, “Do you need help or can you walk?” 

“I can walk,” Pythagoras stated with a wobbly smile, as he straightened himself up and forced himself to stop leaning against the tree. He had seen Jason stop in pain so he knew something was wrong. Trying to appear better then he felt and to help Jason out he reached for his bag.

Shaking his head Jason said, “I’ve got it. We have to move, there are two more following our trail. We need to stay ahead of them.” His words were punctuated by a clap of thunder from the south. “Wonderful,” Jason ground out in frustration before he dropped his hand and started walking in the opposite direction as their pursuers. They were going to have to reach Atlantis in a roundabout fashion in order to avoid crossing paths with the men hunting them. He started off slowly keeping his friend in his peripheral vision, so Jason would see if Pythagoras should stumble or fall. 

Shaking his head in disbelief at their misfortune, Pythagoras gingerly followed his friend. His wound made it difficult for him to move but he was determined come what may he would carry on and not be a burden. 

**************

Painfully bending beneath the branch that Jason held for him, Pythagoras took some measure of pride that he was true to his word. He had followed Jason’s lead without needing the other man’s help and for that he was truly thankful, but he wasn’t sure how much longer he could he could continue. The rain had begun about an hour after they had started. At first it was a drizzle barely anything at all really, soon enough though it became a downpour the likes of which Pythagoras had not seen in many a year. Lightening streaked across the sky in terrifyingly regular intervals on top of a torrent of water that made it very hard to see the path in front of them. Vainly wiping the water out of his eyes, Pythagoras stumbled after his friend. His wound throbbed with each beat of his heart, and he was pretty sure he was running a fever. He knew sheer stubbornness was the only thing keeping him upright and moving, as the rain beat down on him and the mud got deeper with each step. But Pythagoras had a system down; he had locked his gaze onto the back of Jason’s tunic and continued to place one unsteady foot after the other as he ignored everything, other then staying vertical and following his friend. 

Glancing over his shoulder to make sure Pythagoras was still following; Jason shook his head in wonder at his friend’s willpower. The rain and nightfall made it difficult to see much but he could still make out his friend’s unsteady gait as he walked through the deluge of water. They had stopped for a rest an hour ago under a willow tree, Jason had checked Pythagoras’ bandages best he could considering their situation. Afterwards he had tried to help Pythagoras along only to be told firmly no, before his friend had shuffled off. Jason admires his friend’s kind heart and his stubborn determination but now he is afraid that this journey to Atlantis is becoming a death march for Pythagoras. They needed to find a place to rest till the storm lets up, preferably a dry one. 

Catching his stubborn companion when he stumbled to the side, Jason could take it no longer and said, “Whether you want me to or not, I am going to help you.” 

Pythagoras knew he had no choice he was just about all done in so he gave Jason a shaky nod and allowed the other man to draw his arm over his shoulder. Gratefully Pythagoras leaned against Jason as they limped along. 

Now that the red-headed man had capitulated and had allowed him to help him, Jason couldn’t help but notice that Pythagoras was very warm. Jason could feel the heat radiating from the other man in spite of the very cold rain that had been falling on them for the past couple of hours. With each step Pythagoras seemed to get heavier and heavier not only that but Jason could feel that the other man was shivering.

“We need to get out of this rain,” Jason said as he drew to a stop, he knew there were caves to the east of here about a kilometer or so away but in the all consuming darkness he was afraid they could miss them. “I think there are some caves near here.”

Pythagoras huffed out a breath, before he said with laughter in his voice, “We don’t have the best luck with caves.” 

“That is very true,” Jason said his own voice showing its amusement as he thought of Circe and the Furies, before growing serious again, “but we won’t last out here much longer.” They continued stumbling forwards desperate to find solace from the rain. 

After a time, a fortuitous streak of lightening lit up the area around them just in time for Jason to see what could be their salvation. He pointed it out to Pythagoras started to maneuver the man towards the dark impression against the rock face. By time they reached what indeed was a cave Jason was basically carrying Pythagoras. 

As dark as it had been outside, inside the cavern it was pitch black, Jason could see nothing as he felt along the wall of the cave. Inching forward Jason found a relatively flat spot for Pythagoras, setting his friend down gently, he then placed his bag on the ground before collapsing next to him. He could feel the tremors racking Pythagoras’ body as he lay next to him. 

Jason gathered the red-headed man in his arms trying to use his body heat to warm him. He felt Pythagoras curl into him as he whispered, “I’m just so cold.” Jason pulled the lanky man even closer trying to help but knew what he really needed to do was to start a fire to warm them up and to dry their clothes, he had a bad feeling his friend’s life depended on it. 

**************

BOOM!

Hercules sat straight up, his heart racing as it tried to beat its way out of his chest. The subsequent lightening flash nearly blinded him as he stumbled out of his room. Lighting a candle, he grabbed the pitcher off the table and gulped down what little water remained. Indulging in to much alcohol always made him extremely thirsty. 

BOOM!

Startled once again, Hercules felt clay pitcher fall from his hands, hit the floor and shatter into pieces. Holding his head as the burgeoning hangover made itself known in the form of a splitting headache, Hercules painfully bent over and picked up all the pieces of clay pitcher. Once he had disposed of it, Hercules started back to his room wondering how Jason and Pythagoras managed to sleep through this storm. He had stumbled home a couple of hours ago he had been barely conscious and had gone straight to his bed only interested in lying down. 

Taking a moment to look around the room Hercules saw that their beds were empty. That sobered up the strong man in a hurry as he remembered the boys saying they would by back by nightfall. Walking over to the window he saw how violent the storm was he knew no one by choice would be out in this weather. Hercules felt his worry grow the more he thought about the many very bad reasons why Jason and Pythagoras wouldn’t have returned by now. Striding across the room headache forgotten, he was soon through the door and heading towards the gates of the city, Hercules needed to talk to the guards and see if they had seen the duo return. 

**************

Breathing softly on the embers that Jason had managed to produce after he had found some dry wood scattered about the cave, he was gratified to see the embers catch. Looking over at the man in question, Jason could see Pythagoras was still shivering. Moving over to him he gently pulled the supine body closer to the fire. Now that Jason could see properly he could tell how bad off his friend really was. 

Pythagoras on the best of days was usually pale but now he had a gray pallor to his face that was slack in what Jason hoped was sleep rather then unconsciousness. Pythagoras’ shirt was stained a reddish pink color, lifting the shirt up Jason gently raised the loose bandages and peered underneath. The wound was sluggishly bleeding again and apparently had been for some time. Dropping the shirt Jason grabbed the Pythagoras’ bag and emptied out the contents hoping that he could find some dry scrap of clothing to replace the sodden mess that his friend currently had. Tucked in a corner was the left over shirt scraps from this afternoon, and was miraculously dry. Smiling for the first time since this afternoon, Jason reached over and placed his hand on Pythagoras’ shoulder. 

“Pythagoras,” Jason said softly yet insistently. When all he received was a low whine in reply, he slowly turned the man over and shook him gently. When his friend’s eyes cracked open he smiled down at him and said, “I need to change your bandages.”

Pythagoras felt like he had been trampled by a bull, his whole body ached; he felt both burning hot and freezing cold as chills racked his body. He wearily looked up at his friend confused as to what the man wanted, when all he wanted to do is sleep, his eyes felt heavy and as they started to close again he heard Jason insisting that he stay awake. Forcing his eyes back open Pythagoras stared up at his companion until his brain finally caught with what Jason was saying. Pushing himself slowly up on his elbow he was grateful when his friend helped him up the rest of the way to lean against the cave wall. 

Jason swiftly but gently divested Pythagoras of his shirt, he placed the shirt on a rock by the fire so it would dry as quickly as possible. Removing the bandages, Jason pressed the shirt strips he found against the wound tightly trying to stop the bleeding, it was down to a trickle which was a good sign but he didn’t think his friend could lose anymore blood. Placing his other hand on the red-head’s forehead Jason could feel that Pythagoras fever was even worse then it was before. Jason closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose as weariness swept over him. He was feeling powerless; he had no food, no more bandages, and no healing herbs, nothing that could actually help his friend. Jason looked up when he felt a hand covering his, feeling Pythagoras weakly squeeze his hand in support; he gave a watery smile in return. 

Pythagoras could see how tired and worried Jason was, he knew this whole situation was wearing on him. “It will be alright you will see,” Pythagoras said trying to comfort his friend, but even to himself the words felt hollow and empty. 

Jason felt bad that his severely injured friend was trying to cheer him up when it should have been the other way around. Shaking his head at his good fortune to fall into this man’s life that fateful first day in Atlantis, Jason took in a deep breath and squared his shoulders. Peeking at the wound, he saw it had stopped bleeding, and that made the smile he gave Pythagoras a bit more real this time. 

The red-head watched as Jason wound the bandages around his midriff before tying it off so the wrappings would be tight but not tight enough to cut off circulation. Seeing his friend wince as he sat up, Pythagoras could no longer hold his tongue. 

“Did you get injured earlier?” he asked, watching as Jason looked to at first deny it, but then the younger man nodded. 

Concern rushed through him at the thought of an untreated wound and what it could do to his friend after all this time. He tried to lean forward but gasped when the pain increased, so he was forced to rest against the cave wall and say in a pain-laced voice, “Where are you hurt?”

Knowing Pythagoras’ need to help and heal those who are hurt Jason was sure he wouldn’t be able to divert his friend from inspecting his injuries. “Really it is nothing just some bruised ribs,” he said brusquely, trying to pacify Pythagoras’ concern but also not wanting to tax the ill man to much. 

“Please Jason; I just want to make sure. If the ribs are broken they need be stabilized,” Pythagoras said with a pained grunt as he tried to move towards the injured man. 

Leaning forward in worry that Pythagoras’ wound could start to bleed again now that they finally got it to stop Jason scooted forward until he was next to his friend. Placing a hand on the red-head’s torso to arrest his movement Jason said, “I promise they are only bruised.” To prove it Jason removed his wet shirt gritting his teeth against the pain.

Pythagoras looked over his friend’s chest; along the left side he saw an almost black area of skin. Reaching up Pythagoras gently palpitated the bruised section of skin feeling for any jagged or out of place bones. Looking up when he heard the Jason gasp, Pythagoras breathed out a soft apology. Letting out a sigh of relief that Jason had been correct they appeared to only be bruised, the mathematician let his arm sink back down by his side, leaning back in exhaustion. 

“You’re right they are not broken but you should still rest as much as possible and let them heal. If we were home I could put some comfrey root on it or some arnica but…” Pythagoras trailed off not putting into words the very tough situation they found themselves in. 

Not liking how out of breath his friend sounded after so little exertion Jason said soothingly, “It’s alright. I barely feel it.” Pythagoras shot him a disbelieving look but didn’t call him on it for which Jason was relieved. Changing the subject he offered some water they had left over. Once Pythagoras had his fill Jason saw his eyes start to droop and said, “Why don’t you get some sleep?”

Jason helped his friend lay down, and within seconds Pythagoras was asleep. Passing a hand over his eyes as exhaustion come over him in a wave Jason was tempted to lie down next to Pythagoras and sleep but he needed to keep watch. Staring out into the darkness as the storm raged on, the dark haired man was fairly certain that the men tracking them would have sought shelter like they had. So as long as the storm kept up they would be relatively safe, but Jason wasn’t taking any chances so he was determined to stay awake. 

Checking on their clothes that he had laid near the fire, Jason found them still damp but no longer dripping with water which was a vast improvement. Sitting down next to his friend Jason leaned his head back and started thinking about all he would need to do tomorrow once the storm broke. Pythagoras needed to get back to Atlantis; there was really nothing Jason could do for him here. 

**************

“NO!”

Jumping slightly at the sudden shout from Pythagoras, Jason moved over to his friend who appeared to be in the grips of a nightmare. The red-headed man was shaking his head back and forth while whispering, “Please father….no.”

Jason placed a hand on Pythagoras’ shoulder trying to wake the besieged man, only to be knocked backward when his friend pushed at him and raised his arms in a protective gesture as through to warding off a blow. Hearing his friend whimper in pain and distress broke Jason’s heart. 

Softly placing his hands on the upraised arms, Jason said in a gentle voice, “Pythagoras, please wake up, you’re okay, and no one is going to hurt you.”

Something of what he was saying must of penetrated Pythagoras’ fevered brain because the man lowered his arms, cracked his eyes open slightly, and whispered in a confused tone, “Jason.”

Gently Jason pushed the sweat damped hair off Pythagoras forehead in a soothing gesture, “Yeah it’s me, everything is fine.”

Gabbing his friend’s hand Pythagoras felt fear knife through him that Jason was there, in a panicked voice he said, “You have to get out of here my father will be home soon, he… he doesn’t like me to have friends over. He’ll hurt you too.”

Jason was saddened to hear the terror in his friend’s voice and of course Pythagoras’ first thought was to protect him. Jason reached behind him and found the rag he had stuck in a puddle of rain water. Ringing out the excess water, Jason placed the cold cloth on his friends head in an attempt to bring down the other man’s fever, he said, “Your father can’t hurt you anymore, Pythagoras,” seeing the unconvinced look his friend was giving him, Jason gripped the man’s hand said in a rough voice, “I wont let him, no one is going to hurt you anymore.” 

“Promise?” Pythagoras said in a small voice, looking up at his friend beseechingly, he was confused and in so much pain but he knew if anyone could help him Jason could.

Jason felt a knot form in his throat at the pleading tone, nodding he stated in a voice that broke slightly, “Promise.” 

Pythagoras kept hold of his friend’s hand trusting that Jason was telling the truth that he wouldn’t let his father hurt him anymore, as he slowly fell back to sleep leaving the pain and fear behind. 

Removing the rag Jason moistened it and placed it back on Pythagoras’ head praying like he hadn’t in a long time that his friend’s temperature would go down. Even a layman like himself when it came to healing, knew the fact that his companion was hallucinating was a very bad sign. But he had made a promise to Pythagoras and he would do everything in his power to keep it. As exhausted as he was Jason felt a new determination steal over him, he was going to get both of them back to Atlantis and get Pythagoras the medicine and help he needed no matter what. 

**************

Scowling at the guard’s retreating back Hercules picked himself off the rain soaked ground, foul mud clinging to his already sodden clothing. He had tried to ascertain from the bad-tempered sentry, if his friends had returned but it was soon apparent the guard didn’t know and didn’t care one way or another but in frustration at Hercules persistence had thrown the strong-man out. He was told not to come back until sun-up when the gates would be open to the public. 

Hercules made a show of walking away towards the center of the city, even throwing back an insult or two until he was out of sight of the guards. Then he made a sharp turn and followed the wall until he reached the mid-point between the gate and the next guard tower. There was more then one way out of Atlantis and Hercules had a sickening feeling if he waited till morning he would be too late to help his friends. Hercules ignored the sly voice in his head that whispered that it may be to late already. 

**************

The precipitation stopped by degrees from deluge to downpour to drizzle, until as the first splash of light arched across the sky, the rain quit all together. Jason walked out of the cave as soon as it was light enough to see anything. Gripping the wall as a wave of dizziness swept over him, he shook his head trying to clear it as his vision darkened around the edges. He hadn’t eaten in three days he was feeling weak and sick to his stomach. 

Looking back he could see Pythagoras was finally sleeping peaceably, it had been a restless night with Jason having to soothe the younger man’s fears more then once. Jason had continued to try to combat Pythagoras’ fever through the night replacing the wet rag over and over again trying to keep him as cool as possible. He had been hoping the fever would break but unfortunately Pythagoras didn’t seem any better. 

He knew they were on borrowed time, undoubtedly the assassins had also taken cover at some point last night and thanks to the rainstorm they wouldn’t be able to track them. So that would give them some sort of cushion but even with all that going for them the men trying to kill them probably had guessed their destination and would be looking for them along this trail. At this point though he wasn’t sure how he was going to get Pythagoras back to Atlantis, there was no way his friend was well enough to walk like he had done last night, and Jason had thought to build a litter to drag him back on but they didn’t have any blankets or cloth big enough to hold him. Jason could carry him but that would be very slow going also he was worried he would reopen Pythagoras wound and the man did not need to lose any more blood. He had briefly thought about disguising their hiding place and going to get help but he was afraid to leave Pythagoras so vulnerable he was fearful he would come back to find the man dead. Jason would never forgive himself if he caused his friend’s death. 

Jason had wrestled with indecision for most of the night none of his options were any good but delay would kill the red-head either from the assassins catching up to them or the infection progressing to the point of no return. In the end Jason had decided he would carry the younger man and rest when he needed to. If they had both been well they could have made Atlantis within an hour but with Jason having to carry his friend it would probably take him at least a couple of hours. Jason knew it was going to be sheer willpower that got them to Atlantis; as he was feeling very shaky and his ribs were killing him. 

Walking back into the cave Jason started gathering their belongings, quickly shoving them into Pythagoras’ bag. After that task was completed Jason knelt next to his friend and gently shook him. Seeing the red-head blurrily squinting up at him, Jason placed his hand on the man’s forehead and thought that maybe Pythagoras was slightly less warm. Smiling down at his friend Jason asked, “How are you feeling?”

Pythagoras brought his hand up to block the light that seemed to be trying to painfully drill a hole through his already aching head and replied sheepishly, “I’ve been better. I am sorry for my outbursts last night, I wasn’t quite myself.”

Some of the tension left Jason at Pythagoras answer; he was more then pleased that at least his friend seemed in his right mind again, and he said, “Don’t apologize, I am just glad you seem to be better.”

“What’s the plan?” Pythagoras asked already feeling the pull of sleep trying to drag him back under but he forced himself to keep Jason in focus.

“We are not far from home so I thought I could carry…” Jason stated before stopping and listening intently. 

Pythagoras opened his mouth to ask what was wrong but stopped when Jason held up his hand as he stood up and started walking to the entrance of the cavern. The red-head briefly thought about following but quickly realized the futility of that as pain and weakness washed through him, although he did manage to sit up. Holding his stomach Pythagoras watched as Jason disappeared around the corner.

Jason stood motionless at the entrance, scanning the wooded area and listening to see if he could hear the sound again. Everything was very still and silent, in fact it was too quiet. That may be an old cheesy movie line but there was wisdom in it. The birds had stopped singing which meant there was movement in the forest. Drawing his sword Jason felt burst of adrenaline hit his system which helped steady his hand as he waited for their move. He didn’t have to wait long. 

One minute he was alone in the clearing and the next he was facing the two men that had been tracking them. They were directly in front of him, the one on his right was average height, had wiry frame, blond hair, and a menacing grin on his face. The one on his left was bald and reminded him of Hercules in size but unlike his genial friend this man was stone-faced and seemed more ominous for it. They drew their swords in a synchronized move that showed skill and practice in fighting together. Jason could tell they weren’t amateurs when they didn’t waste time talking as they started to spread out distancing themselves from each other and forcing Jason to divide his attention between them. He knew if they got past him Pythagoras would be too vulnerable, his friend couldn’t fight off a newborn kitten as sick as he was much less a one of these two. So he decided to take the fight to them.

Yelling as he ran forward, Jason managed to surprise both men and they took a couple steps backward. Jason took on the bigger man first, he feinted with his sword hand as though he was going to strike the larger man with it and when the assassin brought his sword up to block him Jason withdrew the knife from his belt and stabbed the man in his arm. This caused the strong man to drop his sword and grip his arm in agony. Spinning around Jason faced the smaller man. Rushing toward him Jason brought his sword down in an arc which was met by the wiry man bring his sword up, Jason stepped forward and punched the man in the throat. As the man gasped for a breath and fell to his knees Jason used the man’s momentum and brought his knee up catching the assassin underneath his chin. Jason saw the man’s head snap back and the would-be murderer fell to the ground and didn’t move. 

Whipping his head around looking for the man’s partner, Jason was now the one taken by surprise as he was slammed into from the side. Falling Jason tried to catch himself but the weight of the burly man forced him to the ground. Struggling for breath Jason attempted to push the man off him but the man answered his effort with a knee to the ribcage. Shouting as he felt pain explode along his torso, he was sure his ribs were definitely broken now. Struggling painfully for any sort of leverage, Jason stopped when his hair was gripped tight and he felt a knife press against his throat.

“He said you would be difficult to kill, I didn’t believe him but you and your injured friend lead us on quite the merry chase,” the man said as he pulled Jason’s head back even further and straddled Jason’s back. The weight of the heavy-set man made it even more difficult Jason to breathe. 

His neck seemed on the verge of snapping but Jason managed to choke out, “Who? Who sent you to kill us?”

The man’s putrid breath tickled Jason’s ear as the assassin chuckled darkly and then leaned forward and slid the knife blade lightly across his neck. Feeling the sting of the knife and the slow trickle of blood on his throat, Jason gasped, fear spreading through him, his breath quickening. 

“Not us, pretty boy, the red-head was not part of the deal. No the contract was only for you, he wanted you gutted and left for the birds. Which may seem a bit extreme to you but after all you did humiliate him pretty badly in the arena and you even got his girl to turn against him. He hates you something fierce, in fact he paid extra to make sure you would suffer before you died,” the man puffed out as he cut another line this time downwards towards Jason’s collarbone.

Jason ignored the pain and panted out, “Heptarion.”

“Got it in one!” The assassin exclaimed as he slowly drew his knife up and made a satisfied sound, “There you go. A perfect triangle just for you; I heard how your boy in there loves his triangles, doesn’t he?” Jason started at the mention of Pythagoras, which made the man laughed cruelly, “Don’t worry; after I kill you I will put your friend out of his misery.”

“No!” Jason shouted as he renewed his struggles, but the man quickly got him back under control with a jerk of his knife against Jason’s neck.

“Tsk, tsk, none of that now, you will ruin my masterpiece,” the man’s amused tone never changing. It grated on Jason he knew the man was just playing with him letting him know he was totally in control. 

“Please,” Jason begged, “he is not a part of this, Pythagoras is not in your contract just leave him be.”

“Sorry no can do, I never leave witnesses, plus with the amount of blood I found he wouldn’t last much longer anyway, it really is the humane thing to do. I am nothing if not merciful,” the man said in a menacing whisper. 

“Well enough talking, it has been an amusing chase but I need to be getting back to Atlantis and collect the rest of my pay.”

Jason wondered briefly if he would see his life flash before his eyes as the hand in his hair tightened and the knife dug in to his throat. When suddenly the weight of the man was lifted off his back and Jason fell forward with a pained grunt. As he lay there trying to catch his breath, Jason couldn’t believe what he was seeing as he watched Hercules wrestle the assassin to the ground trying to get the upper hand.

Hercules grappled with man, trying to get the man in a chokehold only to have him slip out at the last minute. Thankfully when he had tackled bald man the knife had gone flying but the other man was strong and obviously skilled in hand to hand maybe even better then Hercules. 

His heart had almost stopped when he had run into the clearing and had seen Jason on the ground with the heavyset man on top of him about to cut his throat. Spurred on by that image flashing through his head, he once again got the man in a chokehold. Hercules squeezed his arm tightly around the man’s neck and felt his fear turn into anger and held on even after the man went limp with unconsciousness. He had recognized the man trying to kill Jason, his name was Phrixos a hired killer who Hercules had seen at the seediest of taverns the ones he only visited when he had run out of money and could only afford the cheapest of drink. The stories he had heard of this man had always disturbed him the way he would stalk his victims and the fun he had torturing them before finally killing them. Hercules knew this man would not stop until his friends were dead.

“Hercules”

Hearing his friend whisper his name Hercules met Jason’s eyes he saw the question in them, the strong man just shook his head and held on until Phrixos breathed no more. 

Letting go of the body Hercules stood up and staggered forward until he could lean down and gently help Jason up. What he saw was not good. Jason although now vertical was hunched over one arm protecting his side; he had blood running down his neck staining his shirt. Reaching up he softly pushed Jason’s chin to look at the damage, the cuts didn’t look to deep but it made his blood boil that his friend had been tortured. 

“Are you alright?” Hercules asked worry bleeding through his tone. 

“I am so glad to see you my friend, and I am fine,” Jason said in a rough pain filled voice. Hercules just raised his eyebrows at him in incredulity and shook his head. 

Quickly running over he checked on Phrixos’ companion but it seemed Jason had already taken care of this one. Looking around worry shot through Hercules as he realized who was not in the clearing. “Where’s Pythagoras?” he asked in a panicked voice.

Jason pointed toward the cave and said, “He was hurt yesterday by a friend of that man.”

Taking Jason’s arm he helped the wounded man to the cave. His eyes having to adjust to the darkness of the cave he didn’t see his friend at first but then he heard “Hercules!” exclaimed in a breathy voice and he located Pythagoras against the back wall. 

Leading Jason over to Pythagoras, Hercules helped the hurt man sit down and got a good look at the red-head. He looked worse then Jason, Pythagoras was pale with beads of sweat on his forehead, probably indication of a fever, also his shirt was stained with old blood from some sort of abdominal wound. In spite of looking like death warmed over he watched as Pythagoras peppered Jason with questions and fussed over the man demanding to be told what happened and where he was hurt.

Squatting down next to Pythagoras, Hercules worriedly asked, “How are you doing?”

Pythagoras was almost confused by the sudden turn of events when Jason had left the cavern to investigate the noise; he had figured he would be back in a minute. His concern had grown as the minutes had bled one into another and then when he had heard Jason yell he had started trying to get up but he was to weak to do so and had cursed himself for being unable to help in anyway. Just when he had truly despaired, Hercules and Jason had walked into the cave. 

Just thrilled to see both of his friends, he answered, “I am alright.”

Hercules threw up his hands in disbelief, stood up and spit out in disgust, “I am surrounded by idiots.”

Knowing his friend was just grousing due to his worry, Pythagoras leaned back against the cave wall his worry abated for the first time in twenty-four hours and allowed himself to drift. 

Concern gnawed at Hercules as he watched his friend fall asleep so suddenly, at least he hoped it was sleep. 

Jason gently placed his arm around Pythagoras’ shoulders and drew his head to rest on his shoulder hoping it would be more comfortable then a cave wall. “We need to get him back to Atlantis as quickly as possible; he was hit by an arrow meant for me, he saved my life, and is now running a fever.”

Hercules heard the worry and blame in Jason’s voice but he would deal with Jason’s guilt later. In the meantime, both of his friends need to be at home where healers could attend them. “Can you walk?” Hercules questioned and at Jason’s nod, he continued, “Then I only need to make a travois for one.” He could almost see what was going through his friend’s mind, “Just stay here and look after him, you need to save your strength it is going to be a long walk back to Atlantis with broken ribs.” 

Jason nodded tightly, knowing Hercules was right, now that the adrenaline had worn off the ache in his side felt more like a stab wound then just broken ribs. Leaning his head against Pythagoras, Jason was so relieved at the turn of events and took Hercules advice and closed his eyes and rested. 

**************

Pythagoras was thirsty and he hurt from the top of his head to the bottom of his feet and had a feeling he didn’t want to open his eyes, but he also had this nagging feeling he needed to, that there was something he was concerned about. No _someone_ he was worried about and with that thought the events of their failed pig hunt flew through his mind and his eyes popped open. He tried to sit up but a jolt of agony from his midsection convinced him that was a very bad idea. 

Moaning in pain, Pythagoras road out the anguish, eyes clenched shut, his hands closed in fists at his side. He felt a familiar hand close over his, so he turned his hand and gripped it tightly and didn’t feel so alone with the agony. The moment seemed to last forever but when it was finally over, he relaxed his grip and opened his eyes; Pythagoras saw that Jason was sitting next to him. 

Looking him over he saw that his friend looked better; he wasn’t as worn out looking, or as anxious. His eyes drifted down and saw a bandage on Jason’s neck and vaguely remembered blood staining his friend’s throat but couldn’t recall the cause. Gesturing towards his own neck Pythagoras asked, “What happened?”

Jason reached up and touched the bandage, “I got cut during my struggle with Phrixos.”

Pythagoras definitely didn’t remember anyone called Phrixos, “Who?” Shaking his head in frustration at feeling helpless as he lay flat on his back, “Help me to sit up and then start from when Hercules appeared and tell me everything.”

Jason carefully helped his friend sit up and briefly contemplated not telling Pythagoras how close he came to having his blood spilled on the forest floor by a sadistic man named Phrixos, but he didn’t want to be deceitful. Plus Jason really needed to talk it over with Pythagoras. Maybe it was selfish of him to unload all of his anxiety on his recovering friend, but the helpless feeling of knowing he was about to die and there was nothing he could do about it, haunted him in his dreams and tugged at his thoughts during the day. 

Pythagoras listened to Jason’s story and when Jason told of his fight with Phrixos the red-haired man felt the man compulsive seize his hand and hold it tight. He realized just how close they both came to never coming back from their little excursion and he in turn gripped Jason’s hand just as tightly. 

“Heptarian? Really?” Pythagoras knew the man hated Jason but to fear him so much he would pay to have him killed, his friend must have really scared him. “So what are you going to do?”

Jason opened his mouth to answer but instead a voice over his shoulder said, “Absolutely nothing.”

Pythagoras stared aghast at Hercules, “Nothing?!? The man almost had us killed and may again.”

“What proof do you have?” Hercules asked his tone tired, bitter, “Jason’s word for what some criminal told him? Everyone knows there is no love loss between the two of them, to accuse a nobleman you must have more evidence then that.”

“But what if he tries again?” Pythagoras couldn’t help but picture a million scenarios in which Jason could be caught off guard and killed.

Hercules smirked, “I have heard through my sources within the palace that some bodies were found outside the city and one of them had a bag of gold with Heptarian’s mark on it. This lead to a long meeting between Pasiphae and Heptarian and since he has been quite cowed, now I think his little plan was unknown to the Queen and I am sure it was pointed out to him that to have his opponent end up dead so soon after the fight in the arena would be very suspicious.”

Jason wasn’t sure this bit of logic was totally sound but he had passed Heptarian and his guards in the market and Jason could have sworn that the man had turned around to avoid him. So maybe Hercules had a point.

Pythagoras was also doubtful, plus even if Hercules was right, he knew it would probably not be long before Jason did something to once again gain the Queen’s wrath and next time she might decide a dead Jason would cause no more trouble. He planned on sticking close to his friend for awhile at least. 

Out of curiosity he asked, “How long was I unconscious?”

“A couple of days, you had an infection from your wound,” Jason said as he squirmed in his chair trying find a way to sit that didn’t hurt his ribs. “The fever broke yesterday and the wound looks much better; you will probably be up and about soon.” Jason skipped over the fear that had raced through him when his friend had taken a turn for the worse and the hours when he had feared that Pythagoras would die from his wounds. 

Pythagoras’ stomach decided at that moment to let it be known how hungry it was by grumbling loudly. At his friends laughter he smiled sheepishly. “I am a bit hungry have we any food?” Remembering their bare cupboards which lead them on their ill fated hunting trip Pythagoras didn’t hold out much hope but then Hercules just chuckled a bit wickedly and said, “As luck would have it I managed to find a few stray pieces of gold along the trail and so we have plenty of food.” With a wink the strong man left the room to find some food suitable for his recovering friend.

“Luck?” Pythagoras shouted after his friend his voice clearly stating he did not believe Hercules story one bit. 

“Sometimes Pythagoras it is best not to look a gift horse in the mouth.” Jason stated with a smile on his face.

“Why would you look in a horse’s mouth and what has that to do with gifts?” Pythagoras loved his friend but there was times when he made no sense whatsoever. 

Jason started laughing while holding his sore ribs and Pythagoras leaned back against the wall, he was still confused but he smiled, happy to see his friend so merry. So he watched as Jason got himself back under control and they both settled in to wait for Hercules return. Pythagoras was just glad to be home and in the company of his friends, he could ask for no more.

**The End**


End file.
